White Day
by 801-addict
Summary: SEQUEL TO CHOCOLATE HEART. Apologies for the slight delay in uploading. Anyway, Tsuna realizes it's White Day, the day where Valentine's Day gift recipients must return the favor. Gokutsuna, of course.


Kirai: Yo, this is Ms. 801-addict!! I'd like to thank my friend Andy, aka Ghostly Magic for uploading this, at least close to White Day (glares at Andy accusingly).

Gokudera: why am I here?! and why am i tied up!?

Kirai: just do the disclaimer and i'll untie you and let you go back to Tsuna.

Gokudera: Kirai-doesn't-own-us. There!!

Kirai: (unties him)

Gokudera: (runs off) Juudaime!!

Kirai: ... Enjoy the fic!!

"Tsuna," Silence. "Wake up," Nothing. "…"

Bam! Crash! Thump! And the complaints began.

"Ow! Reborn! What was that for!?" Tsunayoshi Sawada, heir to the Vongola family, was lying on the floor with a large bump on his head; he had been kicked in the head by his infant tutor.

"You awake now?" Reborn asked, jumping off the bed and fixing his hat. Tsuna looked at his alarm clock and groaned.

"It isn't even time for school!" he complained and began to crawl back into bed.

"A mafia boss is always ready before his men." Reborn said, an gun in his hand; no doubt Leon, ready to administer a healthy dose of bullets. He pointed it at Tsuna's head. "Do you still want to sleep?" he asked menacingly.

"Eeeeh! I;m fine, thanks!" Tsuna protested, scrambling over to one of the bedroom walls and backing against it. Something that had had been tacked on the wall fell on him; it was a calendar. He glanced at it for a seconf, his eyes darting over the date. Seconds later, he grabbed it quickly, double checking what he had just seen. "I-is this calendar correct? What am I gonna do?!" It read March 14th, White Day.

"The day where the recipients of the gifts on Valentine's Day return the favor. Is that right?" Gokudera Hayato had been walking over to his boss' house when he had run into Ryohei doing his morning jog.

"Exactly! It's an extreme custom! You don't have it in Italy, right?!" he said, as usual, with lots of energy. Gokudera turned silent for a minute, thinking about the fiasco on Valentine's Day.

"…The silence is extreme!" Ryohei yelled out randomly, snapping Gokudera out of his thoughts.

"Shut up, Lawn-head!" he snapped.

"You wanna go, Octopus-head?!" Ryohei snapped back, getting in a fighting stance.

"Yeah…" Growled Gokudera, taking out a cigarette and lighting it; the sign that he was going to use his dynamite. As the two glared at each other, unblinkingly, the Mafioso allowed his thoughts to wander back to Tsuna.

"So that would mean that the boss would have to get me something…" the realization hit him. He forgot the fight and began speeding toward Tsuna's house.

"JYUUDAIME!! YOU DON'T NEED TO WASTE YOUR MONEY ON THIS USELESS FOOL!!" he howled as he ran.

"That was EXTREME, Gokudera! You should join the boxing club!" Ryohei called after him, also forgetting the fight.

Tsuna had just gotten out of the shower and was quickly pulling in his clothes. He had just finished fixing his pants and reached for his shirt, but was startled by a loud crash. He quickly turned and fell from the shock; Gokudera was stuck at the window. He had been trying to get in, but had fallen and broken through.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Are you alright!?" Tsuna asked in a concerned ton and ran over to help him.

"Jyuudaime! Please don't worry about me! My foot is just stuck between the razor sharp glass wedges!" Gokudera said, flashing a confident smile and trying to pull his foot out without getting cut.

"Somehow that doesn't make me fell better." Tsuna thought, ignoring the protests and helping him out of the window. Gokudera dove to the floor and bowed so low his head hit the floor, hard.

"I'm so sorry, Jyuudaime! I am not worthy to be your right-hand man if I can't even get out of a broken window!!" he exclaimed loudly. Tsuna gave him a kind smile.

It's okay, Gokudera-kun." he said, pulling him off the floor. There was a small silence.

Um, Jyuudaime, shouldn't you put on you shirt before you catch a cold?" Gokudera pointed out. Tsuna looked down and turned tomato red, running over to his bed and grabbing his shirt, trying to pull it on while trying to hide his embarrassment. The only thing he succeeded in was getting all tangled up. Gokudera went over and helped him pull it down.

"Are you okay, Jyuudaime?" he asked, fixing the bottom of his shirt.

"I-I'm fine." Tsuna stammered out, pulling out of Gokudera's grasp and slipping his hands in his pockets. There was another small silence.

"Um, Jyuudaime, you wouldn't have happened to gotten me anything for White Day, have you?" Gaokudera asked, a bit of red returning to his cheeks. Tsuna mentally panicked, not knowing how to answer him/

"Uhhh…yeah! I did! It's…um…there!" he pointed in a random direction. Gokudera stared at the direction which was being pointed at; the closet. Tsuna dove to said closet and began pawing through junk, looking for something that would, at least, slightly resemble a white day gift. Gokudera blinked and smiled softly, realizing what was going on. He walked over to where Tsuna was and grabbed his free hand. Tsuna stopped what he was doing and turned slowly, a nervous look on his face.

"You didn't get me anything, did you, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked, bringing Tusna's hand up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"I-I…" was all Tsuna could muster out. His face was flushed and he kept his eyes on the ground. Gokudera chuckled.

"It's okay, I was hoping you didn't get anything." He said. giving his boss' hand another kiss.

"But—" Tsuna started, but was silenced by Gokudera's dazzling emerald eyes. The taller boy bent down to whisper something in Tsuna's ear.

'Being with Jyuudaime is the best gift I could ever have…" he murmered. Tsuna's heart skipped a beat at these words. Gokudera came back up and kissed Tsuna on the forehead. Tsuna closed his eyes and they just stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Gokudera…" Tsuna finally mustered out.

"Hm?" Gokudera responded, pulling away from the kiss.

"Err, how do you say "I love you' in Italian?" he asked embarrassingly. Gokudera blushed and smiled.

"Ti amo." he answered.

"Ti amo." Tsuna repeated, looking into Gokudera's eyes. With that. Gokudera kissed him softly. In all of this, a certain infant voyeur smiled, not having the heart to tell them school had started already.

Kirai: aaaaand, im done!! Thanks for reading this fic!! Remember, GokuTsuna is love!!11 Ja-Ne!!


End file.
